


The Encircling Fate

by Godspoison



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godspoison/pseuds/Godspoison
Summary: When the sun rose, Noctis was blessed enough to stay.  With Gladiolus by his side he saw out his later years in peaceful bliss.  But when the sun sets again on Noctis' fragile life years later, the two of them struggle to part ways.  Can Gladiolus truly say goodbye to the love of his life?





	The Encircling Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Gladnoct Week - Day 4 - Chronic Pain
> 
> Special thanks to songofmarbule for assisting me with editing.
> 
> You can follow me for art and other fics on my [Tumblr](http://godspoison.tumblr.com) or on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/godspoison)!

It was a warm summer evening and Gladiolus had been tending to the old garden as he usually did upon his return from work.  Kneeling among the rich blue grasses, he leaned over the stone ledges lining the flower beds. His calloused fingers tenderly manipulated the leaves as he peeled away the dead ones, a heavy breath tumbling past his lips.  Sitting up, he wiped his brow with the back of his hand. It was tiring work tending to the plants, but always well worth it, especially in the spring when all the new little buds opened up.

He reached forward to resume his work, gently plucking a wilted flower from the patch of vibrant blue Sylleblossoms.  It wasn’t long before he heard hurried footsteps come up the path behind him. Head turning slowly to see what the matter was, his contented smile washed away.  Moments before he’d felt nothing but peace and the calm of the day but now, heart racing he didn’t want to hear the words that were sure to follow. He was on his feet before the man could even speak.

A hand swept behind him, pushing the deep red cape that hung about his left shoulder back from his arm.  Dark fabric tangled with the gold discs, causing the metal to clack against one another as he rushed from the balmy nursery into the familiar marble halls.  His footsteps were swift but heavy as he ran through the corridors, breath hitching from both the exertion and the fear of what lay ahead. He pressed on despite the cold sweat that ran over his skin.  Turning at the top of the steps he continued past doors he’d memorized during the year he’d lived in the citadel. Each one of them seemed a hindrance, a distraction as he rushed past, his pace slowing the closer he got to his destination.

Gladiolus stopped running by the time he saw the nurse step out of the bedroom, the very same room he’d shared with the love of his life for so many years.  His heart wretched at the sight of her. It took all he had to keep calm as he took her hands, worried amber eyes glancing into the bedroom before meeting hers as he reassured her. 

After all, what was happening wasn’t her fault.  It was just nature; cruel and malevolent but always loving and benign in action.  All things had to end no matter how they wished and dreamed otherwise. 

Gladiolus gave her his best smile before he excused himself, stepping into the bedroom he’d known so fondly until a few weeks ago.  The room held nothing but dread and sickness, something Gladiolus felt he would never truly be able to face. Holding his breath he crossed the room, stopping by the windows to draw back the curtains and let some of the warm summer light into the bitter darkness.  It was incredibly hard for him to turn to face the bed. Even with the sunlight he felt his bravery crumble and for the first time in his life, he felt utterly powerless. 

The black sheer hung all around the bed as if already in mourning.  Near the head of the bed it was parted from where the nurse had been just moments ago.  Gladiolus could already see that familiar hand reaching towards him, that hand scarred by age and magic.  He released the breath he’d been holding as he stepped towards the ornate bed at last. Hand coming up briefly as he unclasped the cape that hung against his back, he let it fall in a flutter behind him as he knelt at the bedside.  Warm hands quickly clasped the trembling one that reached for him, holding it safe.

“Noctis…” he breathed, his voice a soft anguished whisper as his eyes closed.

It hurt his heart to say that name but it hurt him more to see what time had done to his husband.  He’d known Noctis nearly all his life but the man that laid before him now was only a mere shadow of the prince.  Gladiolus could hardly recall when they’d met as boys, but he could remember that beautiful smile and the moment they’d fallen in love.  Noctis was still all those things, but it hurt to see him now. It hurt knowing.

He was a fallen king waiting as time slipped away faster and faster…

Noctis lay in the bed, his icy blue eyes sunken and tired as he gazed up at Gladiolus with such love that the glaive swore his heart might overflow once more.  His hair, once as black as the night sky, now silver like the waxing moon lay in a mess against the black pillows beneath his head. Age had fallen so quickly on the king, just like his father before. Gladiolus wished with silent desperation that he could turn back the clocks;  give his beautiful lover back the years he so rightfully deserved.

But even now, Noctis never complained.  He’d survived the darkness and seen the sun rise over the world once more.  He’d watched his fallen home rise from the ashes like the glorious phoenix and he’d known a love that could have shaken the ages.  Not just the love of his people but the love of his glaive, his shield, his husband dearest. They were all fond memories for the king but Gladiolus felt it was unfair that Noctis should waste away in bed while the sun still rose and the moon chased at its heels each the night.

He clasped that hand, willing his warmth through that gnarled and scarred hand; hoping that maybe he’d feel its warmth in return.  But Noctis was always cold now.

Gladiolus forced a smile, one as sweet and loving as he could muster as he smoothed his fingers over Noctis’ pale skin.  Amber eyes held back the tears that dared linger while he comforted his beloved.

“You look so handsome today,” he whispered softly, reaching to tuck the wayward strands of moon-kissed hair from Noctis’ face.

“Liar,” was the reply, even as the king continued to smile.  “I must look haggard because that’s exactly how I feel.”

Listening to him speak was hard, each word hinged on the edge of a breath and Gladiolus could hardly string the sentences together at times.  Fearful that each word might be the last,the glaive made sure to listen to each one as best he could.

“No way.  You’re still as handsome as the day I married you,” the shield assured him. “If not more so.”

There was a soft cough that echoed from Noctis’ chest as he laughed softly, his fingers gently curling against Gladiolus’.  He didn’t say anything after that, just looked upon his beloved with a warm gaze that said volumes. Not a single word was needed, though Gladiolus would have been happy to hear them.

The old glaive shifted on his knee, slowly releasing Noctis’ hand for a moment as he reached for the chair that had sat at his bedside for months now.  Making a point to lift it from the floor so no sound was made, he set it down once more. It took a moment to ease himself into the seat, a labor ladened breath escaping him before he reassured his partner with a smile.  Reaching for that hand once more, he grasped it gently in one hand while the other slid gentle fingertips over the back.

“Does it still hurt, Noctis?” he asked gently, feeling the worn ridges from burn scars that laced the kings’ fingers.

Noctis’ fingers flexed weakly in his grasp and the king closed his eyes a moment, taking a deep breath.  “Always,” he replied softly. “I don’t think it ever stopped hurting. It’s like a fire burning under the skin and yet, I always feel so cold.”

Gladiolus nodded slowly. His smile faltered briefly before he pulled the blankets up around the man, hoping to warm him just a little.  Even though the heat was stifling outside and the sun blazed in all its glory, Noctis’ world was cold and dark. The darkness was finally winning after all the years of fighting.  Gladiolus was determined to help Noctis see the sun and warmth in his own way. He was determined to conquer that darkness one final time.

“I remember the day we met,” he whispered tenderly. “You were so small then.  Just a shrimp of a prince. I could have tucked you under my arm and carried you off without much work at all.  But oh, you were a rascal then. Could have searched the halls for days and never found you. You certainly were good at hide and seek then.  Even Iris struggled with finding you. But that laugh you would let out when we did spot you. It was so worth all the searching and frustration.  

You have a beautiful laugh, Noctis.  It’s burned into my memory and I’ll never forget the sound of it.  Or your smile. It still makes my heart stop a moment when I see it.  But you know what I love most? It’s your eyes. The way they say ‘I love you’ when you look at me.  We hardly ever have to say a word yet we both know what we’re thinking. Those starkissed eyes that tell tales that I would love to listen to for days.  No, for the rest of my life.”

Making a soft sound, the king’s breath hitched once more as his fingers gently grasped Gladiolus’ hand.  Tears formed in those beautiful eyes and made their way over the bridge of his nose and onto the pillow below.  The sigh alone threatened to make Gladiolus’ wall break, brick by brick.

“Being on the road with you wasn’t much easier.  Right out of the gate you were a pain. Remember when the Regalia broke down?  How much you fussed when we had to push her all the way to Hammerhead? I can still hear the temper tantrum you threw.  But that was just the beginning, wasn’t it? You hardly had time to stay as you were with everything changing all around us.  After your father passed...things were different. I saw that right away. I watched the spoiled prince become a king in such a short time.  You stopped thinking about yourself and put others first. I was so proud of you, Noctis.

I wish I’d said it more back then.  I wished I’d been true to myself and told you how I really felt.  That’s my biggest regret you know? I felt like you needed my support more than you got it and I don’t think I could ever apologize enough for the fights.  I was a coward back then. I’d never admit it but the hardest thing to do was to be honest to you guys. I was scared for all of you. Scared for Ignis when he got hurt, scared for Prompto when he disappeared but most of all, I was scared for you.  I saw how losing Lunafreya destroyed you. I saw how that bastard Ardyn’s tricks wounded you and yet, I was never there for you in the way that I should have.

But I never stopped being proud.”

“I was proud of you too; of all of you,” Noctis whispered in a gentle voice, eyes closing slowly as he sighed to himself. 

Gladiolus took in a deep breath, taking a moment to regain his composure as he gently slid his fingers over Noctis’ again, letting his fingertips roam over the simple gold band that the king wore.  As the man’s hand passed over Noctis’ their rings met; a soft clink briefly filling the void as the metal touched. The sound was enough to mask a soft gasp of pain that escaped the king’s lips.

“I remember when you proposed too.  That was something I never expected and the one thing I’ll never get over,”  Gladiolus said in a loving voice, licking his lips as his eyes wandered the room. “I’ll never forgive you for it either.  I had a speech written out and everything for the day I would get you but you beat me too it. You remember don’t you? Astrals, it seems so long ago now.  

You’d insisted we went fishing.  I can’t quite recall where we went but it was beautiful.  The sun was up high in the sky and it was so warm. Perfect weather to go without a shirt.  I remember teasing you about your jacket when you complained about it but you just brushed me off.  You had so much more on your mind that day, didn’t you?”

“Caem Shore,” Noctis said, a smile crossing his worn features.

“Yes.  That’s where it was.  It was damn hard getting to the docks over all the rocks.  But man, the view was so worth it. You looked so damn happy out there.  Definitely in your element. I thought you were skipping for a moment as he headed out to the dock.  I remember thinking it was odd that the rods were already sitting there, like someone had been there moments before us.  You, you rascal, assured me it wasn’t a problem and sat down right away, grabbing the nearest rod. But the moment I picked mine up I knew something was off.  You, blushing, really didn’t ease the suspicion. But down I sat as I reeled up the contents at the end of the hook.

Can you believe it?  At the end of the line was a steel box.  I had no idea what it was and it took me a few minutes to open it.  I remember seeing you squirming out the corner of my eyes and I’m pretty sure that was the moment I knew something was really going on.”

Gladiolus paused a moment, looking at Noctis again.  The tears that gathered in the corners of his eyes threatened to fall in an instant when their eyes met.  No matter how much he’d aged, Noctis was a beautiful man. The only man Gladiolus would ever love and the person he’d miss most in the world.  Gladiolus’ breath hitched a moment and a soft hiccup of a sob escaped him before he was finally able to take a breath. Patting Noctis’ hand gently, he made a silent wish that those fingers would curl around his once more  His head lifted as he took a deep breath, trying to keep his mind clear and his voice strong.

“I-Inside the box was a book.  ‘How we fell in love,’ was written on the cover.  If I remember right...it was in red pen. I was dumbfounded as I looked at it.  How...how in the world had my Little Minnow written so much? We’d known each other almost our entire lives but had it really been that long?  That book turned my whole world upside down. To know how you f-felt about me so early on…” He paused a moment, bowing his head as the tears began to fall. He didn’t dare look at his beloved then.  He still had so much he still wanted to say.

“I feel like I’d failed you, Noctis.  I failed to notice you at my side all those years.  I’d failed to recognize the love in those beautiful eyes of yours but you still loved me despite all my flaws.  You still opened your heart to me. And, Noctis, that ring that you hid in that book, it was...no it is so beautiful...I...I…”

Gladiolus swallowed thickly, his amber eyes open as he stared up at the ceiling, his heart wrenching as he began to tremble with emotion.  The sun had been so bright when the curtains had first opened, but already it grew dark. The last remnants of the sun sunk down the wall and across the darkened bed.  It felt like an eternity that he sat there, watching it melt into darkness.

When the last lick of sunshine was gone, a sound echoed in the room so loudly that it made Gladiolus’ head hurt.  It wasn’t until he leaned forward in his chair that he even knew it was him screaming into the darkness. The pain that tore through him was more than he could bear and he swore into the darkness, begging for reprieve.  Grasping Noctis’ hand tightly, his other hand pressed atop it and forced those fragile fingers to hold onto him once more. What he wouldn’t have given to feel his arms around him again.

The tears fell freely as the darkness settled in, suffocating what little light Gladiolus had to see by.  Not daring to move, he closed his eyes, fearing that the truth would set in if his gaze wandered. Breathing heavily, the shield wept in solitude, grasping a hand that was already cold and wishing for the warmth of his beloved.

It felt like hours before the moon’s light crept in through the open window, soft kisses of silver washing across the floor and daring to chase the darkness into the corners.  When the moonlight kissed his eyelids, Gladiolus couldn’t help but open them, though he still couldn’t willingly look upon his husband. He trembled faintly, squeezing the hand in his grasp as his shoulders straightened.  Lips parting, he dared to speak but before he could, a soft wisp of blue light caught the edge of his gaze. Turning his head slowly, Gladiolus tried to catch the playful reflection in his gaze but each time it seemed to be just out of reach.  Yet he persisted to try as he followed it back towards the darkened corners.

Dancing just on the opposite of the bed was the faintest of figures.  It flickered in and out of view like a flame; its shape changing with each breath it seemed to fake.  Gladiolus was vaguely aware of the familiarity of it but he dared not admit it to himself. The apparition moved onto the edge of the bed, a long limb of blue light reaching across it towards the king.  The shield’s gaze dared to follow as he held his breath.

Gladiolus choked back a gentle sob as he trembled, fingers curling more desperately against the bitter cold as his gaze fell upon him at last.  His beautiful husband who before had been in so much pain, now looked at peace. The familiar smile gracing his features even in death was enough to make Gladiolus’ heart throb with such an overpowering sense of love.  Trembling, a hand reached for Noctis’ cheek, gently caressing it with calloused fingers. In every sense of the word, Noctis look angelic laying there on the bed; wrapped safely in black sheets as if he’d merely fallen asleep.

With a broken smile, Gladiolus uttered the words he’d held in his heart for so long and they brought him such relief and such comfort that for the first time in months, he felt he might finally be able to step forward again.

“I love you, Noctis Lucis Caelum.”


End file.
